No
by LadyDarkness22
Summary: Una simple palabra bastó para arrebatarle lo que más quería... ¿Será que nunca podrá ser feliz? Un fic cortito, onegai lean! Lady Darkness 22 W/h


* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-. _No_.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

No.

Esa palabra le habían dicho el día donde decidió hablar con su madre y su abuelo acerca de ella.

Siempre era un "no" o un "no debes" o "no esta dentro de tus planes".

Y, ¿por qué aquella negatividad hacia aquello más apreciado por él? Era cierto; su familia era de una larga estirpe de honor, incluso su hermano, muerto hacía tres años era aún respetado con los honores merecidos. Su familia jamás había aceptado un comportamiento inapropiado y eso lo sabía demasiado bien. Entonces, ¿cómo reaccionar ante aquello?

Habían pasado dos semanas y media, pero aún podía escuchar su voz cerca de su oído cuando lo saludaba con un reconfortante abrazo. Ahora estaba solo, contemplando la luz de la luna danzar por su ventana mientras la brisa entraba moviendo las cortinas. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y su corazón sólo le repetía la misma frase: "Debes ser feliz, no importa cual sea el precio. Mereces mucho por tu esfuerzo." A pesar de aquellos sentimientos, era un hombre de palabra y no iba a abandonar aquella promesa hacía su Clan. Pero, ¿había pensado hombre? Si no tenía más de 18 años. Aún así...

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando el horizonte pálidamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. A lo lejos podía divisar a la perfección el río y como los rayos plateados eran tragados hacia el fondo para fundirse con la infinidad. Y maldijo por lo bajo no poder ser libre mientras buscaba la cadena atada a su cuello y colgando de ella un anillo de plata lo adornaba. Cerró la mano envolviéndolo y apretando con fuerza mientras se repetía constantemente por la clase de vida a la cual pertenecía. Pero, ¿quién dijo que pertenecer a una larga estirpe de ninjas fuera fácil?

Era un shinobi excepcional, así se lo dijeron sus padres como sus maestros dentro de la Academia Ninja cuando ingresó y mostró sus habilidades los primeros días. No había nadie quien lo igualara, de ninguna manera. Incluso superaba a varios Chunin en nivel. Era obvio su comportamiento frío y arrogante hacía los demás, se sentía incómodo en aquel nivel para niños cuando él tan sólo tenía 9 años. Natural fue su reacción al comunicarle su ascendencia a una clase más apropiada a sus habilidades pero así incluso mostró más frialdad, aunque no descuidaba un momento su entrenamiento. Era el orgullo de sus padres, de su familia, de su Clan. Incluso su hermano, cinco años mayor se mostraba impresionado. Desde su uso de razón, recordaba los momentos con él; era su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba con él, pues luego de medio año de graduarse, una de las grandes guerras ninja azotó repentinamente la región donde vivían y él fue llamado para combatir. Los hombres de su Clan fueron citados, entre ellos él y su padre, pero el destino hizo su jugada, obligando a su hermano marcharse antes al frente. Él se quedó con los miembros del Escuadrón ANBU para proteger la Villa y colocar a salvo a sus habitantes. Jamás olvidó sus últimas palabras: "Deber ser feliz, no importa cual sea el precio. Mereces mucho por tu esfuerzo." Y mientras le decía aquello se quitó el anillo de plata de su dedo anular y lo colocó en la cadena de oro colgada del cuello del menor. Un largo abrazo los unió a ambos y al momento siguiente estaba muerto.

La noticia les llegó luego de tres meses de acabar la guerra la cual duró cerca de dos años. Poco tiempo tal vez, pero las bajas eran alarmantes, la mayoría de Suna y Konoha.

Borró aquellos recuerdos de su mente. No le agradaba del todo volverlos a ver dentro de su memoria como si fuesen heridas aún sin cicatrizar. Y eso era el principio de su vida llena de desgracias, pues hacía poco más de cuatro años había perdido a su padre en una misión fallida y en el mismo periodo de tiempo a quien era su mejor amigo.

Aquello sería difícil de superar, pero esa clase de situaciones no se superan, simplemente se aprende a vivir con ellas. Un anillo colgado de una cadena y una cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo hablaban sin necesidad de decir nada.

Entonces un pensamiento iluminó su cansada mente a esas horas de la noche. Recordó como se conocieron, como por primera vez vio aquellos ojos marrones oscuro andando entre la gente.

Cerró los ojos y pudo verse en medio de aquella calle a rebosar de gente en medio de un carnaval realizado hacía tres semanas en nombre del nuevo Hokage de la Aldea. Los tiempos difíciles habían acabado y ahora se podía respirar un ambiente de relativa paz.

Él no quería asistir al carnaval. Por supuesto fue a la ceremonia oficial donde se nombraba al nuevo Hokage, pero declinó la invitación a la celebración de esa tarde, simplemente no podía soportar la imagen de su hermano corriendo tras él para saber quien llegaba primero al puesto donde medían la fuerza.

Su madre insistió y al final aceptó de mala gana ir. No optó por vestir el kimono azul oscuro sin mangas el cual su madre casi le obligó a usar. Cubría su persona con el uniforme típico de un Jounin: pantalones, sandalias, chaleco y camisa negra debajo, dejando al descubierto sus brazos fuertes, uno de ellos con un tatuaje característico de los ANBU. La banda de Konoha la llevaba sobre la cabeza, ocultando su ojo. No era la necesidad de esconderlo, sin embargo le incomodaba que hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

La gente iba y venía entre las calles bulliciosas de la villa. Personas importantes como terratenientes, generales y príncipes de todo tipo desfilaban entre los puestos, llamando la atención debido a la larga fila de guardias tras ellos. Al verlos, él rió entre dientes seguro de que nadie podía verlo sonreír debido a la máscara la cual portaba desde antes de entrar a la Academia Ninja; no había lugar más seguro que su aldea. Y eso lo sabían todos quienes los veían pasar.

Hacia el anochecer, el cielo se salpicó de estrellas difuminadas por algunas nubes solitarias en el horizonte color tinta. Aburrido, se separó un poco de madre con la esperanza de perderse de vista e ir por los alrededores.

No había mucho para ver. Niñitas tontas pasaban a su lado riéndose para que las notara. Error. Bufó molesto cuando se topó con el mismo grupo por cuarta vez en menos de veinte metros de andar. Atinó a desviarse hacia la derecha y ahí su madre lo llamó.

Se acercó a ella arrastrando los pies, decididamente a escuchar como lo idolatraba como a su padre frente a unos extraños para él. Por sus ropas, parecían un terrateniente y su mujer. Detrás de ellos un chico de unos 20 años lo miraba con expresión dura. Él era más alto y atlético que aquel niño e incluso lo demostró irguiéndose con orgullo cuando lo presentaron. Cansado de aquel teatro, se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo, con su orgullo por las nubes.

E Inmediatamente después su vanidad se fue a los suelos cuando aquellos ojos cafés entraron en su campo de visión.

Escuchó a la mujer mencionar un nombre e inmediatamente después apareció ella.

Un kimono violeta sencillo la cubría y su cabello largo y negro caía libre sobre sus hombros y su espalda, solo una pequeña cantidad de aquellas hebras estaban detenidas por una peineta blanca detrás de su cabeza. No llevaba maquillaje, pero se veía hermosa bajo la luz de las lámparas de papel. Sin embargo, la mujer la reprendió cuando llegó hasta ella.

"_¿Acaso te pago para que hagas lo que quieras en este carnaval? Te llamé hace dos minutos para preguntarte dónde estaban mis bolas de arroz. Que lenta eres."_ Escuchó reprocharle a la chica quien no parecía mayor de 17 años. _"Sirvientes, ya sabes como son"_ dijo al dirigirse a su madre quien solo asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

A pesar de aquel regaño, sus labios sonreían mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Pero sus ojos no mentían; se sentía avergonzada al ser reprendida en público. Dos minutos después, la mujer y su madre dejaron de hablar de los sirvientes y los dolores de cabeza que causaban y comenzaron a hablar de temas tribales.

Y aquellos dos minutos bastaron para que aquella chica desapareciera de nuevo para cualquier persona entre la multitud. Pero no para él.

La siguió hasta llegar a un lugar donde las parejas bailaban al son de la música oriental. La observó sentarse en una banca de piedra y ver a las parejas quienes se veían felices dentro de sus propios mundos. Pasó cerca de tres minutos viéndola sentada ahí bajo un farolillo azul acuoso tornando su piel en pálida contrastando a la perfección con el azabache de su pelo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, decidió acercarse aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir. A pocos metros de ella se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho; él no era así. Jamás había sentido debilidad por una mujer y… ¿ahora? Pensó en las palabras de su hermano.

Entonces se dio cuenta que lo observaban. Un par de ojos cafés.

Pero ya era tarde para disimular. La muchacha lo miró con interés mientras el ninja se acercaba hasta ella.

"_Hola, eh… ¿puedo sentarme?"_ Acertó en preguntar. _"Por mí esta bien"_ dijo ella y se corrió para darle un espacio. Luego todo fluyó con la mayor naturalidad posible. Las palabras no fueron difíciles en ningún momento y decididamente ambos podían sentir algo más.

"_¿Cómo es que alguien como tu acabó siendo la sirviente de una mujer así?" _preguntó él a los cuarenta minutos de hablar con ella, pero de inmediato se corrigió al verla bajar un poco la cabeza: _"Quiero decir que…ehm yo…" _Y para su sorpresa ella levantó la vista hacía él con una amplia sonrisa. _"Quedé sola por alguna razón y ella aceptó cuidarme como su hija hasta que cumpliera la edad suficiente como para servirle"_ acertó en decir naturalmente. Con aquella declaración estaba claro que ella había sufrido a su manera. Ese tema ya no volvió a relucir en el resto de su conversación.

"_Te quedarás esta noche en Konoha"_ preguntó él, anhelante luego de otros veinte minutos hablando. _"No lo sé, si el terrateniente consigue posada tal vez."_ Dijo ella con voz dulce.

Así, como si estuviese escrito en piedra, el terrateniente, la mujer y su hijo se quedaron en la Mansión Uchiha junto con otras personalidades importantes. Hacía las dos de la madrugada, una sombra se movía veloz hasta la ventana de uno de los cuartos más alejados dentro de la mansión. Con un silbido, la puerta de uno de ellos se abrió y una chica salió vestida totalmente de negro y con una coleta alta. _"¿Estas lista?"_ Había preguntado él. _"Perfecta."_ Y juntos desaparecieron en aquella oscuridad.

Recorrieron la aldea de cabo a rabo y cuando el sol rayaba el horizonte, él la devolvía a su habitación.

El destino volvió realizar su jugada y el terrateniente se quedó dos semanas más, tratando de hacer contratos con gente importante dentro de la villa. Su mujer y su hijo no se aburrían de aquella aldea bulliciosa y cálida, y cada noche, aquella sombra volvía a sacar a la chica bajo el manto de estrellas.

Para el cuarto día, él había permitido que ella viera su rostro y sus labios se fundieron mientras la ligera lluvia de aquella madrugada los mojaba. ¿Había encontrado el motivo para ser feliz?

Error.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo contener una lágrima solitaria. Repentinamente golpeó con furia el marco. Si no hubiera sido por él, ella ahora estaría a su lado. Ya casi había olvidado que se encontraba en su habitación.

¿Qué ocurrió? Simple. Una sirvienta y un ninja de estirpe como él no podían estar juntos. Una idiotez por supuesto, pero sus visitas nocturnas no pasaban inadvertidas para el hijo del terrateniente. Ese muchacho los había delatado debido a que la chica no lo había elegido a él. Idioteces. Pero al saberse la noticia él juró que la amaba y ella a él. Su madre aplastó sus ilusiones cuando le mencionó el interés por parte de ella, pero afirmó que la chica no sabía de quien se trata él.

No.

Fue la respuesta de su madre. De su abuelo. Del resto de su familia quien quedaba. _"Si tu padre estuviese aquí, no se como reaccionaría. No volverás a verla. Se la han llevado lejos. Espero que entiendas que es lo mejor Kakashi-kun."_

Y ahora, observaba el cielo salpicado de estrellas, un cielo que hasta hace poco podía ver con ella a su lado.

Podía decir su nombre miles de veces, maldecir su suerte miles de veces, pero no podría tenerla.

Solo un momento bastó para enamorarse y ahora no sabía si le alcanzaría la vida entera para olvidarla.

De su porta su porta kunais sacó uno especialmente filoso y se quitó un pequeño anillo de metal regalo de ella. Con cuidado trazó unas líneas formando palabras en la curvatura de aquel grillete. Terminó y observó su obra; luego desabrochó la cadena y colocó el segundo anillo al lado del primero. Volvió a colocarse la cadena mientras volvía a su cama y se dejaba caer en ella.

Se quedó dormido casi al instante y no tuvo cuidado de quitarse su indumentaria típica de ninja.

Su cadena quedó al descubierto sobre su camisa y se veían claramente los dos anillos. Uno de plata con las iniciales de su hermano grabadas. Y el otro de metal con las últimas palabras que le dijo la última noche que la vio: _"Volveremos a estar juntos, Lea."_

/*Fin*\

* * *

**¡Hey hola! Aquí les dejo este fic… es un poco cursi :P pero a mi me gustó. Si, habla de Kakashi y de su primer amor y ¿adivinen? ¡Es una versión de mi! jaja y se llama Lea porque yo escribo ale así: aLe y pues solo puse la "L" al principio y la "a" al final, ¿fácil no? jaja en fin. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el de "Poder Oculto", aclaro. Fuera de eso pensé que quedaría lindo una parejita con un amor imposible. Ah y algo que no aclaré en el fic: a Lea la mataron T_T lo sé, lo sé, soy muy cruel y Kakashi no lo sabe. Triste, quizá demasiado. Una amiga casi me mata cuando le dije que yo moría hahaha mal chiste. Muy bien, es todo por ahora. Gracias a los que me leen. Dejen reviews para ver si les gustó o no :P aunk el titulo no me convence jeje pero no se me ocurría otro :P y ya estoy pensando en otro y por supuesto, el capítulo siguiente de "Poder Oculto" ;)**

**¡Sale!**


End file.
